Confusing Times
by harvestmoonlovee
Summary: Cam isn't the best at expressing his feelings and Ash doesn't even understand his feelings. Can the two confused boys create a relationship? CamxAsh one-shot. Rated T for mild language and suggestive scenes. [Now updated with a part 2 inspired by legalizing gay marriage!]
1. Confusing Times

**A/N: This is a CamxAsh fic. If you aren't into this type of stuff, please don't read it. I don't appreciate flames, especially on fluffs. Floridapanther28 and I decided to both write CamxAsh fics for fun! So if you are reading mine, you are now obligated to read hers too! :) My story uses Ash's heart events as a base, but I change them up a bit. Hopefully you can find all of them! (: Enjoy! **

"Ash, hand me that purple lily from the bucket?" It was more of a command than a question, but Cam was too focused to care. He never took his his eyes off the bouquet he was making. He was arranging roses and lilies in a vase with a green ribbon tied around the center.

"Yeah, sure." Ash leaned down and picked out the purple flower from the basket lying at his feet. It was filled with all types of flowers Cam had gathered from the mountains. Ash stood up from his chair, behind Cam's flower stand, and handed Cam the fully bloomed lily.

Cam placed the lily in the center of the bouquet. It was finally complete and Cam was proud of his creation. He knew the flowers were Ash's favorite colors. Red, the roses, and purple, the lilies.

"That's a nice one. Who's it for?" Ash asked, gently caressing one of the roses.

Cam tapped away Ash's hand and responded, "Someone very special.." Cam half-smiled.

"Oooh, Cam!" Ash giggled sarcastically. "But I gotta go help my mom in the shop today! Let's hang out in Towns Square tomorrow!"

"Alright, later." Cam had to try so hard to try to hide his feelings. He knew Ash would never understand. After Ash left, Cam was by himself at his small flower stand. He gathered his leftover flowers and his very special bouquet. Cam went inside his room in Howard's Cafe and laid on his bed staring at the ceiling the entire afternoon. That night Cam went to bed thinking of nothing, but Ash.

* * *

The two teen boys met in Town Square the next afternoon. Cam was already sitting on a bench when Ash walked over to him.

"Cam! How was the stand this morning?" Ash asked sitting right next to Cam. So close their knees rubbed against one another's.

"Fine, still not too many costumers.." Cam's voice trailed off.

"You know," Ash moved his face closer to Cam's. "if you ever need help, I would be happy to! Wouldn't want you to get overwhelmed." Ash smiled and gently placed his hand on Cam's. Ash lightly stroked Cam's fingers, not even realizing he was doing it. Cam was sweating now and his heart was pounding out of his chest. Ash's warm palm on the back of his hand made him nervous.

"So," Ash grinned, moving his hand back into his own lap. "who is the special person you gave your bouquet to?"

Cam bit his lip and reached over the edge of the bench to his left. He came up with the red and purple flowers arranged in the nice vase. "Here, you can have it."

"O-Oh, Cam. I t-thought.." Ash started, but was cut off by a high pitched voice yelling his name.

"Ash! Ash!" Cheryl, Ash's younger sister, cried. She was running full force at him. Her pigtails were bouncing and her dress blowing in the wind. "I thought you were going to play with me today!" She abruptly stopped in front of the bench.

"Oh, Cheryl, sorry! I'm hanging with Cam today so if you don't mind.." Ash's voice trailed off.

Cheryl looked at Cam sternly. Cam sighed and told Ash he could go play with his sister.

"Thanks, Cam. Let's hang out again tomorrow! See ya!" Ash waved as Cheryl grabbed his hand and dragged him back to thei house.

Cam breathed out. Alone with his feelings again. Cam looked to Ash's now empty seat and noticed the vase he gave Ash was still there. He forgot it. Cam was hurt and felt stupid for giving it to Ash in the first place. Just as he was about to stand up from the bench, he heard footsteps running towards him. Ash was running back.

"Almost forgot the bouquet!" Ash panted. Ash grabbed the clear vase and looked at Cam. "Thanks." Holding the flowers in one hand, Ash playfully ruffled Cam's hat causing it to fall off onto the bench. Cam immediately placed the cap back onto his head and pouted. Cam's hair was messy and tangled now, thanks to Ash.

"Try smiling a little more, buddy." Ash chuckled before turning around and walking back home.

Cam smiled hugely and ran back to Howard's cafe. Laney was, luckily, standing inside alone.

"Laney! I have to talk to you!" Cam smirked.

"Oh, about Ash?" Laney giggled. Laney was the only person who knew Cam was gay and had a crush on Ash. She had asked Cam out a year ago, but then he came out to her. She completely accepted him. They talk about everything now and Cam tells her all about Ash. Laney loves talking to Cam because it's almost like talking about boys with a girl.

"Yes. I gave him that bouquet I made."

"Aw, that's so sweet! Did he like it?"

"I think so.. He forgot it at first, but then he came back to grab it! Before he left, he ruffled my hair and told me to smile more." Cam chuckled slightly.

"Maybe you should Cam!" Laney pursed her lips. "Smiling is a good thing! And Ash is always really happy so.." Laney's voice trailed off.

"Yeah, maybe. I'm just not the happy-go-lucky guy, obviously."

"Ash is though! But anyway, do you think he likes you?" Laney giggled.

"Nah, he isn't gay. He likes Georgia.." Cam sighed.

"You will never know until you try!" Laney kissed Cam on the cheek and headed out of the cafe.

Cam thought about how he could show his love towards Ash. Just kissing him is too shocking and abrupt, not to mention cliché. Cam went to bed once again only thinking about the boy he loved.

* * *

"Cam, over here!" Ash called from outside his house. Cam purposely walked by his house, hoping Ash would notice him. Behind his house, Ash had a barn in which he kept all types of farm animals. "I wanna show you something."

"What is it?" Cam asked looking over the fence and into the gated area that held the barn.

"We got a new sheep! Named her Snow!" Ash hopped the fence and guided the sheep towards Cam. "She is always running away though! I think she misses her family."

"Poor girl." Cam said, gently patting the top of the sheep's head.

"Yeah, I don't really know what to do." After Ash finished talking, both the boys locked their eyes on each other. Cam melted as he gazed into Ash's grey, blue, and green mixed eyes. He felt a sudden urge to just grab Ash and press his lips against Ash's. The boy with the purple hat blushed and quickly looked to the ground while Ash rubbed the back of his neck, nervously. Cam completely forgot what they talking about.

"Uhm," Cam cleared his throat. "where did Snow go?"

"Damn, must have run away again." Ash sighed.

Eventually, Cam and Ash found the fluffy, baby sheep and brought her back to the barn. Cam had a soft spot for animals and knew how to ease her back to the farm. Ash thanked Cam and patted him on the back. Cam tingled when Ash touched him and butterflies overtook his stomach.

As soon as the boys were done with their day, Cam rushed back to tell Laney the whole story. The blonde girl smiled while Cam talked on and on about their day. He rambled on about Snow and Ash patting him on the back. Laney was so happy to see the boys getting on so well and she couldn't be happier for him. Laney thought it was too adorable how such a small gesture could have a huge impact on Cam. Cam thanked Laney for listening, hugged her, and went on to bed.

* * *

Ash was sitting in his usual chair next to Cam's flower stand. Cam was arranging flowers once again and Ash was giving him ideas. Sometimes they would both reach into the flower basket at the same time and their hands would graze each others. Cam loved to spend alone time with Ash more than anything.

"Hey cuties!" Lillian, the ranch owner, yelled at the boys.

"Hey, Lillian!" Ash smiled.

Cam nodded her way as Lillian continued into Howard's cafe.

"You don't like her?" Ash asked, suddenly sitting up in his seat.

"What?"

"Lillian. She has a thing for you, you know. You should ask her out."

"Oh, I don't like her like that."

"Why? She's pretty! And you really don't like Laney either?"

"They aren't my type." Ash had no idea Cam's type. Cam turned back to his flowers, giving Ash the hint he didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"Okay, anyway, you know Snow from yesterday?" Ash asked. Cam nodded, still focusing on his bouquet. "She hasn't run away since you brought her back to the barn!"

"That's good." Cam half-smiled.

Ash stood up from his chair and asked, "Wanna go see her?"

Cam nodded, set his flower down, and followed Ash to his family's barn. They walked side by side, occasionally bumping arms. Cam's spine tingled just from Ash's presence.  
Inside the barn, Snow wouldn't stop following Cam around. Cam tried to wave his hands to gently push the animal away.

"Snow.." Cam sighed.

"She just likes you, Cam. Oh, look Betty is walking up to her.." Ash's voice trailed off as a calf walked up to Snow. Snow looked afraid and she wouldn't let the calf go near her.

"Maybe we should separate them." Ash suggested.

"No, just wait."

Cam was right; Betty and Snow walked out of the barn together. The sheep and cow grazed in the pasture together and seemed to become good friends.

"Good call!" Ash smiled at Cam.

Cam was once again lost in Ash's eyes. Cam smiled back and blushed.

"Uhm, I have to go, it's late." Cam looked at the ground.

"Okay! I have to stick around here, but I'll see you tomorrow?" Ash asked taking a step towards Cam. Cam was sweating and felt like he was going to throw up. He could smell Ash's sweet breath.

Cam abruptly wrapped his arms around Ash. Cam awkwardly held Ash's back. The side of their faces were lightly pressed against each other. Ash chuckled and placed his arms around Cam's waist. The two boys hugged each other for a few moments before Cam pulled away.

Cam blushed, uttered a goodbye, and quickly walked out of the barn. Ash was left alone in the barn with a confused smile on his face. Ash wasn't even able to talk afterward, Cam had left so fast. He gently laughed and went to work in his barn.

"Laney, Laney!" Cam screamed running into Howard's cafe. Laney was sitting with Georgia at a small wooden table. Georgia raised her eyebrow and stared at the panting Cam. Laney asked Georgia to give them a minute, so Georgia stepped outside.

"I hugged him!" Cam grinned.

"Aw, that's so cute!" Laney squealed.

"And, he hugged back!"

"That's so great!" Laney stepped forward and hugged Cam. Cam chuckled and and placed his arms around Laney's shoulders. Laney's arms were wrapped tightly around Cam's waist. The girl felt so small and innocent compared to the larger male. Laney pulled back and gazed into Cam's eyes. They smiled at each other still with their arms on each other. Laney began to close in on Cam, but Cam held his finger up to Laney's lips.

"Oh, um sorry.. That is so unlike me.." Laney stepped back and turned her attention the floor.

"Uhm, I'm gonna go to my room.." Cam sighed and headed towards his rented room. He suddenly felt awkward being there, which had never happened before. Cam was completely lost and uncomfortable in this situation. He simply went into his room, trying to forget everything.

* * *

The next morning Cam went out to his stand and rummaged through his basket of flowers to find the perfect one to give to Ash. He decided a rose would do. It was romantic and Ash's favorite color. Today was the day Cam was going to confess his love. He didn't care if Ash wasn't gay, he just had to get it out.

Cam hadn't seen Ash walk out of his barn since he went in in the morning. Cam had gone into Howard's Cafe for a second and maybe he missed him. Cam went up to Ash's door, took a deep breath, and knocked. Jessica, Ash's mother, answered.

"Hello. Is Ash home?"

"Oh yes, dear. He is in the barn!" Jessica smiled. Cam nodded and walked over to Ash's family's barn.

Cam sauntered into the barn, feeling like he was going to pass out. He had to think about breathing, just to make sure he continued. His heart was racing and his stomach was doing flips.

What Cam saw inside the barn was more than he could ever handle. Ash and Georgia. Kissing. Ash was pinned against one of the walls with Georgia pushing against him. Their mouths were locked and their eyes were closed. Cam dropped the rose to his feet. The rose he was planning on giving to Ash. It felt like hours passed watching Ash kiss Georgia. Ash opened his eyes widely and pushed Georgia away immediately when his eyes connected with Cam's.

"Cam, what are you doing?" Ash spit out.

"I-I.." Cam choked up and his eyes watered. A tear slid down his face as he ran off of Ash's property. Cam knew where he had to go now. Georgia was standing next to Ash completely dumbfounded.

"What's going on?" Georgia asked.

"I have no idea.." Ash whispered.

Ash walked over to the barns entrance and spotted a rose on the floor. The bouquet, the hug, now a rose. Suddenly, everything became clear to Ash. Ash had no idea. Was Ash giving Cam these signals? He didn't know how he felt either. Ash had been confused about his sexuality. All of this came so fast, Ash rubbed his forehead as he felt an approaching headache. Ash closed his eyes to focus as he took a deep breath. He knew what he had to do. Ash knew where Cam would go.

* * *

"Oh, good, Cam! I wanted to apologize for trying to kiss you yesterday.." Laney started.

"Lane-" Cam didn't even have time to finish because he grabbed Laney by the back of her neck and pulled her into a deep kiss. This wasn't Cam. He wouldn't do this to a friend. Cam didn't enjoy it at all, but he just hoped it would relive the pain Ash had caused. He hoped to mend the hole in his chest. He wasn't thinking. Cam pressed his lips harder against hers and pulled Laney closer by the waist. Laney wrapped her arms around Cam's neck. Laney was sweet and an amazing girl, but Cam was undoubtably gay. Cam heard a door open and shut, but he didn't stop.

Ash raised his eyebrow and stared at Laney and Cam. He scoffed and said, "Cam, get off her!" He pulled Cam by his shoulders backwards. Laney and Cam's lips popped as they unlocked.

"What the hell." Cam glared at Ash.

"You don't like her!" Ash yelled.

"You don't know me."

"You like me."

"No shit." Cam said, turning his back to Ash. He opened the door to leave the cafe, but Ash pushed the door closed from behind Cam's back.

"Let's talk about this." Ash suggested.

"No."

"Cam, just talk to him." Laney cried out. Ash gave Laney a thankful look and they smiled at each other.

Cam sighed angrily and moved towards the table. He sat down in a chair and Ash sat next to him. Laney went behind the counter to give them privacy, but so she could still hear what was going on. She couldn't get enough of this guy on guy drama.

"So.." Ash bit his lip looking down at his lap.

"What do you want to say to me?"

"I don't really know." Ash looked up at Cam's face. You could feel the silence in the room. It was tense. Cam glared at Ash, as Ash bit his lip and twiddled his thumbs. He couldn't even look Cam in the eyes at this point.

"Just kiss already!" Laney finally shouted.

Ash grabbed Cam by the shirt collar and pushed him roughly onto the table in front of them. Cam's eyes were wide with shock as he felt the hard, wood table rubbing against his back. Ash climbed on top of him and pinned Cam down by the shoulders. Both of Ash's legs were on either side of Cam's waist. He pressed his lips against Cams. Ash's soft lips opened Cam's mouth as he slid his tongue into Cam's mouth. Their mouth moved in sync. Cam's whole body felt pleasure and tingled with excitement. Ash pushed his body down on Cam's and caressed Cam's neck. Cam entertained his fingers into Ash's hair causing Ash's hat to fall onto the table. Ash did the same and Cam's hat fell to the floor. Ash was now laying fully on top of Cam. Ash was throbbing and he felt Cam's pants grow. He felt accomplished and teased Cam with his hand by rubbing Cam's lower stomach. Both boys could not have been more aroused. Cam wrapped his legs around Ash's ankles and smiled as they continued the kiss. Cam moved his arms up and down Ash's hips all the way up to his torso. Laney watched the whole thing in utter shock. A gasp escaped her lips as Ash started to unbutton Cam's shirt.

"Too far for here.." Cam pulled away for a second. Their sloppiness left both their mouths with traces of saliva. Both were sweating and panting from the steamy kiss.

"Right." Ash looked into Cam's glistening eyes. He moved in on Cam's neck. "Not still mad at me?" Ash whispered into Cam's ear while gently nibbling on the tip.

Cam moaned, "No."

"She kissed me, by the way." Ash chuckled.

Ash climbed off the table and grabbed Cam's hand to help him down. Ash placed his fingers on Cam's chin and gazed into his eyes. Ash kissed him gently once more. Just lightly pressing his lips on the handsome boy.

"If that wasn't obvious enough, I like you too." Ash smiled. He placed his hand on Cam's neck and traced it to Cam's chest. Ash giggled and hugged Cam. Ash was shorter, so his body felt safe in Cam's arms. Cam's arms cradled Ash's smaller body. Cam grinned as his dream finally came true. Cam could finally be with the boy of his dreams. Laney watched with a giant grin across her face and she leaned on her elbows on the counter.

"Sorry about that kiss, Laney." Cam grinned, turning his neck to look at Howard's daughter.

"It's okay.." She mouthed.

Ash grabbed Cam's hand and with the other, opened the door. Ash led Cam out of the cafe to show off their new relationship to the town.

* * *

Yesterday had been the greatest day of both the boys lives. They were finally able to love each other the right way. Today they decided was their first date. Cam and Ash were sitting on the bench in front of the statue in Towns Square. The boys were sharing a cup of lemonade with two straws.

"Did I tell you that you look adorable today?" Ash giggled, stroking a piece of Cam's hair that was sticking out of his hat.

Cam blushed and smiled at the ground. Cam was about to go in for a kiss when he heard stomping footsteps approaching. Everyone in town that saw them yesterday seemed accepting, but others might not be as liberal.

To their surprise, it was Cheryl. Her usual innocent looking face was twisted into an upset and angry glare. Her eyes darted back and forth between the two boys. Ash was about to ask Cheryl what was wrong, but she cut him off.

"Are you two in love?" Cheryl loudly blurted out.

"C-Cheryl, Cam and I?" Ash stuttered.

"Yes."

"Well, I don't think you will really understand.."

"I will to!"

"I haven't even talked to mom about it, but one day, you will know everything."

"Y-You're such a bad brother!" Cheryl cried, turning around and darting away.

"I have to go find her. Sorry, sweetie." Ash sighed.

"I'll come." Cam smiled, getting up to follow Cheryl.

After a few minutes of searching, the guys still couldn't find Ash's sister. Ash suggested Cam look in the mountains, while he checked his home. Cam wandered around the mountains until he came to a small pond. Cheryl was sitting on the edge of the water and picking at the grass.

"Cheryl," Cam called out walking towards the little girl.

"Oh, it's you.." Cheryl sighed. "I wish my brother had found me! You keep taking him away from me!" Cheryl suddenly stood up and ran towards Cam. Cam was caught off guard when Cheryl pushed him in his stomach. The shove wasn't hard enough to hurt Cam, but he lost his balance and stumbled backwards. Luckily, Ash was standing behind Cam and caught Cam by his shoulders. Cam stood upright once again and smiled at his boyfriend.

"You okay?" Ash asked Cam. Cam nodded in response, so he turned his attention to Cheryl. "Why are mad and pushing people down, Cheryl?"

"I-I miss you, Ash! You are always with him now!" Cheryl wiped a tear from her face. "Mommy is always working and I get lonely. I never get to hang out with you anymore."

"Cheryl, first apologize to Cam."

"I'm sorry, Cam. I know I was mean." Cheryl looked at Cam and half-smiled. Cam fully accepted.

"Now, I'm sorry," Ash said. "I know I have been spending a lot of time out, but something big happened yesterday, something you just wouldn't understand, but it takes a lot of time out of my schedule." Ash looked back at Cam, then bent his knees and crouched down to his sisters height. "Would you like to spend a day with Cam and I sometime?" Ash asked.

"Yes! I would like that very much!" Cheryl grabbed her brother by the neck and hugged him as tight as she could. Ash told her she should get home so she waved to the boys and skipped back to her house.

"Thank you for finding her, Cam." Ash rubbed Cam's shoulder gently.

"I'm just glad it was fast. Gives us time for other things.." Cam blushed, pulling Ash closer.

"Oh yeah, like what?" Ash whispered, giving Cam a seductive look.

Cam pressed his lips against Ash's. When their lips connected, sparks flew inside both of the boys. Ash opened his mouth, letting Cam's tongue explore. Their heads moved from side to side. They rubbed and stroked the sides of each others bodies. Both of their hearts pounding and their legs weak from pleasure. Ash pushed himself against Cam. The boys kissed each other passionately.

"I could do this all day.." Ash panted.

Cam brushed a piece of hair behind Ash's ear, gazed into his glistening eyes, and pulled him back into the deep kiss. At that point, the two boys knew they were in love.

**So, hope you enjoyed! Can YOU find all the heart events in there? ;D Please review! (: Thanks for reading, now go read Floridapanther28's! Talk to you all soon! xx**  
**P.S. Thank you so much for all your support on all my past stories! Fangirl on~ **


	2. Legalizing Marriage

**A/N: So, with all this craziness about gay marriage it gave me inspiration to write this little epilogue to my CamxAsh fic. I hope you enjoy~**

"C-Can you believe this?" Ash stuttered, cuddling under the arm of his four-year partner.

"No, no I can't."

Ash and Cam watched in awe as thousands of people stood with signs and posters protesting the right for two men or two women to get married. They had offensive signs saying things from 'being gay is wrong' to 'all gays are going to hell' to much worse. How can they say that stuff? They don't understand the love two men or women can have for each other. They will never understand that it doesn't matter. That God loves all of us, no matter who we are attracted to. How can they judge us, by who we love?

"We've been together for four years, Cam. Four years and we can't get married legally. But a man and a woman who are drunk in Vegas or who have been divorced five times before can get married, freely." Ash signed, holding back tears.

"They are trying to stop two people from loving each other."

"Exactly." Ash whispered.

The news camera cut to the polar opposite side of the spectrum. The people for gay marriage. The ones with the red, equal sign t-shirts. The ones with the positive, 'equality for all' signs. The ones who are against this modern day segregation.

"I want to go and protest." Ash sighed.

"Babe, you know I would in a heart beat, but we can't afford to leave the village right now and go on an extravagant trip.. I wanna at least do something though."

It was as if a lightbulb turned on in Ash's head. His eyes light up and he almost jumped off the couch. He looked up at Cam who looked somewhat startled.

"We CAN do something! We can make gay marriage legal here in the village!"

"How? By talking to the mayor?"

"Sure, why not? He knows us, he knows our situation, and we can tell him we think it's unfair that we can't get married just because we are the first gay couple in Bluebell!"

"Okay, sure. I will go to talk to him with you, but I honestly don't think he is going to change the law until the rest of the country forces him to. He hasn't had any experience with this before either."

"Well, we should be the ones who make it so you can be open in Bluebell!"

"Let's just take it one step at a time."

"I know, but this means a lot to us, so we have to be very pushy. This is going to be a great thing. We will go tomorrow." Ash smiled and laid his head on Cam's lap.

Cam gently brushed his fingers through Ash's hair and smiled to himself. He always thought Ash was so cute when he got all excited about things he was passionate about. He loved Ash more than anything and getting married would be the greatest thing on Earth.

"But right now, it's really late. We should go to bed, huh?" Cam reached to grab the remote and switch the TV off.

The boys sat in silence for a second before Cam spoke, "You know I love you so much, right?"

"Of course. I love you more." Ash whispered.

Ash turned his head to kiss Cam softly on the lips. The boys continued the kiss as they laid down fully on the bed. Ash wrapped his arms around Cam and they both let their minds wander until sleep overcame them.

* * *

"Let's go! Let's go! Cam, c'mon wake up!" Ash yelled while shaking his sleeping boyfriend.

"It's so early.." Cam grunted.

"I know, but we have to go talk to Rutger now while he isn't busy!"

The boys quickly ate breakfast, got dressed, and headed over to the town hall. Hand in hand they knocked on the door. The two looked at each other nervously and took a deep breath. Ash bit his lip and Cam straightened his hat with his free hand. The mayors wife, Rose, answered the door.

"Oh, hello boys! How can I help you today?" Rose smiled.

"We would like to speak to your husband, please?" Ash stated politely.

"Well, I think he is free right now, I'll take you to him." Rose gestured for the boys to come in and they followed the elderly women to the room where Rutger was reading a book.

"Hello there, Cam, Ash, how can I help you today?" Rutger asked.

"Well, we would like to discuss something with you.." Ash trailed off, his voice shaky and cautious.

"We want to get married." Cam finished. Ash gave Cam a small, relieved smile. Cam nodded his head in reassurance.

"O-Oh I see. I'm sorry, but.." Rutger sighed to gather his thoughts for a second. "I-I don't think I can do that. It's illegal, you know. I don't really know what to say."

"Say you will legalize it in the village. Even if we can't anywhere else, you are the mayor and have the power to make it okay here." Ash blurted out.

"I can't. I don't know how the other villagers will react, I-I don't know what will come out of this. You have to understand this is a big decision.." Rutger shook his head.

"But it isn't! We are just two normal people who love each other and want to get married! You can make that possible! You've known us forever. You know everyone about us. So, please, let us display our love publicly!" Cam said louder than his normal just above a whisper tone. Ash looked at him shocked, yet proud. Cam was so fired up about this also.

"We need to bring this up with the other villagers before we make any decisions-"

"Fine. We will ask all the villagers to see how they will react and if they are okay with it, you have to let us get married and all the same-sex couples after us too." Ash said.

Rutger sighed. "Alright. I guess thank you for bringing this up with me."

"Thank you, Rutger. We will be back." Cam grabbed Ash's hand once again and the couple made their way out of the building.

* * *

"So, all you need is for everyone in Bluebell to sign this petition.." Jessica paused to read the paper. "And you two will be able to be married?" Ash's mom smiled.

"Yup!" Ash had come out to his mom right after Cam and Ash decided to make their relationship public. She was, of course, a little shocked, but she loved her son too much to let such a minor detail get in the way. He could love whomever he pleased. All that mattered was that he was happy.

"Would you sign it, please?" Cam asked.

"Dear, of course." Jessica grabbed a pen and scribbled her signature in the line. Cheryl came over and decided to print her name too.

"Thanks, guys!" Ash stood up with Cam and they took the petition with them.

* * *

Diego and Enrique, Nathan, Eileen, and Grady all agreed to sign very easily. They don't talk much anyway, so they didn't need convincing. Georgia on the other hand needed a little persuasion. She still liked Ash and she wasn't too happy when she found out she made out with a gay guy once. With Cam and Ash taken, there weren't many eligible bachelors in Bluebell. Eventually, Georgia gave in. Cam and Ash ran into Lillian on their way to Howard's cafe.

"I heard talk about you two trying to get married! Congrats!" Lillian smiled.

"Thanks, but before we can we need you to sign this." Ash pushed the paper at her.

She willingly wrote her signature and handed the petition back. She hugged the boys and wished them good luck.

Finally, Cam and Ash had almost all the signatures they needed. All that was left was Howard and Laney.

"You two want to get married?!" Howard shouted with glee. "Laney! Get down here! Cam and Ash have some news!" He scooped the two boys into his arms and squeezed them tight. "This is such a great thing!"

"Thank you, Howard!" Ash laughed. "Will you sign this so we can get Rutger to legalize it?"

"Oh yes, yes!" He signed, happily. "I've been seeing all this ridiculousness in the news about how gay couples can't marry. It's utter madness. I can't believe it. I'll pray you two will be able to do this."

"Thanks." Cam nodded.

Laney came running down, obviously overhearing the conversation.

"Come here!" She also hugged the guys with all of her strength. "I'm going to start crying right here. I can't imagine how I am going to be at your wedding!"

"Laney, you are the last one we need before we can bring this to Rutger and see what he says." Cam smiled.

Laney quickly signed her name and kissed the petition.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Ash yelled, pulling Cam along out the door. They headed straight for Rutgers.

* * *

Rose answered their knocks once again and let the couple in.

"Rutger, we got everyone to sign this petition. Every single person in this town wants us to get married." Ash started.

"So, please, please legalize it." Cam finished.

Rutger scanned the copy with all the signatures. It seemed like he wanted to find something wrong. Something that could make all of this go away. Some reason to not legalize gay marriage here in Bluebell.

Rutger sighed and hesitated before he signed his own name on the paper. He stamped it so it was official. Rutger nodded his head and even mumbled a small congratulations to the now, legal, pair.

Cam and Ash looked at each before walking out of the town hall. They walked hand in hand to central fountain. The boys were so happy, they almost didn't know what to do. Soon, they would be married. They gazed into each others eyes and locked lips. Ash's arms coiled around Cam's neck and Cam's around Ash's waist. In this moment, everything was perfect. This wasn't just for them either. This was for all the future gay couples too.

A week later, the two were wed.

**A/N: As you can probably tell I am so for gay marriage. I just can't understand how they can stop two people from getting married. It makes no sense to me. Let's hope there is equality for all soon.**

**Anyway, thank you for reading! Reviews are appreciated! :) Xx**


End file.
